


Note from the Inquisitorial Archives #10

by professorplum221



Series: Notes from the Inquisitorial Archives [10]
Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Cybersex, Established Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorplum221/pseuds/professorplum221
Summary: Further insights into the relationship between Ciaphas Cain and Amberley Vail, including the revelation of highly inappropriate use of Guard- and Inquisition-issued technology
Relationships: Ciaphas Cain/Amberley Vail
Series: Notes from the Inquisitorial Archives [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Note from the Inquisitorial Archives #10

_Archival note: As is typical of many unpublished and unannotated documents in the Cain Archive, the following is both somewhat salacious and entirely devoid of surrounding context. I also feel that I must include a particular warning to any devout members of the Adeptus Mechanicus who may be reading that some of the following events, which surround highly inappropriate use of Guard- and Inquisition-issued technology, may be considered an affront to the Omnissiah—or at least, to the machine-spirits of two specific vidcorder devices._

_\- Underscribe P. Plumb, 137.M42_

Finding myself on the same planet as Amberley Vail was always a bit of a mixed blessing. On the one hand, she had that infuriating habit of continually finding new ways to almost get me killed as we traipsed around on whatever inquisitorial business she saw fit to summon me for—but on the other hand, I tended to find that the other benefits of her company at least came close to outweighing the negatives. On this particular occasion, we had run into each other only briefly before she and her retinue jetted off to some other city to continue their investigation, and I initially breathed a sigh of relief that I might not be dragged into their lethally dangerous affairs this time. But after a while, the tantalizing knowledge that she was nearby and yet just slightly out of reach began to nag at me, and I started to wish I had gone with her.

At least our relative proximity to each other allowed for more ease of communication than usual. Instead of sending occasional missives out into the uncertainty of the Warp with no guarantee of them reaching her in a timely manner, I could make regular reports to her about anything of relevance through a vidcorder connection in my office, enjoying the pleasant sight of her face on a small screen whenever I did so. Needless to say, it just so happened that I began to spot a great deal of potentially suspicious details that might be of urgent interest to an inquisitor during that period of time.

"Perhaps the next phase of your investigation could be better conducted from the five-hundred-and-ninety-seventh's base of operations here, where you would have all of our resources at your disposal?" I hazarded to suggest during one of these long-distance meetings. The slightly fuzzy image of her on the screen looked even more alluring than usual, perched as she was on the edge of her hotel bed in a short and clinging dress that left very little to the imagination.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have my own resources here that should do the job nicely," she responded. But before I had time to register any disappointment at the failure of my attempt to stage a swift reunion, she altered her sitting position in such a way as to reveal even more of her shapely legs—so much so that it made me wonder whether she was doing it on purpose.

"Does anyone else have access to this channel?" I asked, attempting to keep my eyeline level with the vidcorder rather than looking a few centimetres away at the much more interesting alternative, just in case.

"Of course not." She sounded almost offended that I had asked—although I suspect she would have reacted just the same if I had simply begun revealing sensitive information without double-checking. "What kind of inquisitor do you take me for?"

"In that case . . ." I found myself leaning in toward the screen and lowering my voice, even though I was alone in my office with no one to overhear. "Amberley, come back here so I can take you to bed already."

She smiled slyly. "Very tempting, but I do quite seriously have work to do here. Unlike you, apparently."

I chuckled, resolving that if she was going to tease me, I was well within my rights to do the same. "Very well, then. I suppose it might be better for you that you're not here at the moment, at least if you were hoping to keep that lovely dress of yours intact."

She arched an eyebrow. "Are you insinuating that you'd try to tear it off?"

"Immediately, and with no regard for caution."

"Well, I couldn't possibly let you do that. It's an expensive dress. You have to remove it carefully, like this." And to my surprise, she proceeded to immediately stand up and demonstrate.

Even more stunningly, she appeared to be wearing absolutely nothing underneath. I abandoned all attempts at resisting the temptation to stare, freely allowing my eyes to wander across the spectacle on the screen.

"Shocked into silence?" she asked as she reclined back onto the bed.

"Shocked at the discovery that you appear to have agreed to this meeting with ulterior motives," I managed to retort despite the truthfulness of her observation.

"So did you," she said, once again astute as always—although even I hadn't imagined the conversation going in quite this direction. "I figure there's still _something_ we can do for each other from a distance."

As she spoke, she slowly trailed one of her hands across her ample bosom. I followed its path farther downward with an increasingly intent gaze, reaching to unfasten my belt and follow her inspired example.

"I want to see you too, you know," she admonished me gently, her hand lingering enticingly close to what I assumed would be its ultimate destination.

"I, ah—of course." I shifted my chair back from the desk and tilted the vidcorder slightly downwards, hoping the resulting angle wasn't too completely unflattering. "Is this . . . good?"

She bit her lip, which sent my heart rate skyrocketing even further. "Very," she responded, letting one of her fingers disappear between her pale thighs at last. I took myself in my hand firmly and matched her enthusiasm.

Despite the distance between us, there was an aspect to the act of watching her on the screen that felt especially intimate—a particular thrill in being invited to witness what would usually be deeply private. With my eyes trained on her fingers as they caressed the most sensitive parts of her body, I wondered how often she did this, and if she ever thought about me, the same way I so frequently did about her. Did she always start slowly, only to grow faster and more desperate like this, one hand rubbing herself just as vigorously as I was doing the same, the other clutching at her thigh?

It was incredible to watch her bring herself to climax, hearing her cry out uncontrollably and then sigh with satisfaction as she collapsed back on her pillows. But I still wasn't quite there yet—and, generous woman that she was, she only took a moment's rest before springing back into action to ensure that this unorthodox encounter was of equal benefit to both of us.

"Is there anything else you want to see?" she asked.

I leaned in, already a touch more excited by the question. "Can you get a bit more of a close-up?"

She moved to adjust the vidcorder, and a few moments later, my screen was filled with a larger-than-life image of the soft blonde hair between her legs, one hand reaching into frame to part the pink lips beneath it for me.

"Is this what you want?" I heard her ask breathily from offscreen.

"Golden _Throne_ , yes," I groaned, fumbling around for a tissue to protect my uniform from the impending onslaught—and not a moment too soon.

I threw my head back and gasped something resembling her name. When I had recovered my senses enough to refocus my vision on the screen in front of me, she had rearranged her position again to show me her face, decorated by a winning smile.

"Well, thank you for that," I said, causing her smile to grow even wider.

"You're very welcome. But I do seriously have to get back to work now. You know how to reach me if you need me."

I nodded. "I'll contact you if anything seems amiss."

"Why do I have a feeling something will conveniently happen to seem amiss at the same time tomorrow?" She gave me an elegant wave, and the screen dissolved into static.

I chuckled and tossed the tissue into the wastepaper basket with practiced aim before leaning back in my chair, a smile on my face and one hand still resting lazily on my inner thigh. I was rather content and relaxed for about two minutes—before my personal aide picked an unfortunate occasion to enter the room with a cup of tea.

"Shall I give you a moment alone, sir?" Jurgen asked in his characteristically level tone, apparently unfazed by the compromising position he had discovered me in.

"Uh . . . no, don't worry about it," I stammered, scrambling to re-fasten several buttons at once in an attempt to regain some semblance of dignity. "I was . . . finished."

"Very good, sir." He set the mug of tanna at my elbow with a placid expression. "You know, I could lend you some particularly good material for that sort of thing if you'd like, sir."

I raised my eyebrows at what was no doubt an allusion to his extensive collection of porno-slates. "I'll keep it in mind," I responded with tactful non-committance—quietly doubting that even the most exotic of the imagery he had to offer could hold a candle to Amberley Vail.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the second time I've written Jurgen walking in on him and it probably won't be the last.
> 
> I can't believe I'm up to 10 entries in this series now! And I've also finally finished reading all 10 books, but I've still got plenty of ideas. If you like what I've written so far or just want to talk about Ciaphas Cain/Warhammer 40K in general, feel free to follow and/or message me at the-unsleeping-bi.tumblr.com!


End file.
